I Want You Back
by MeBeKiki
Summary: Jade has a new boyfriend. Tori does not approve. Cat is confused. Andre's shocked. Robbie is excited for some reason. How does Beck feel? Beck/Jade/Tori
1. Jade's New Boyfriend

Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Rex and Beck were eating peacefully when someone they hadn't seen in awhile crashed their table.

It was Jade.

They all stared at her in confusion as she opened up her salad wordlessly and ate. After a minute of confused stares, the goth became uncomfortable and looked at all of them, flashing a bitter smile in their direction.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, specifically staring at Tori – who was sitting next to her ex-boyfriend.

The two of them – Tori and Beck – never made their relationship official, but rumors were going around that they were dating. Jade used to think of her as a boyfriend stealer, and stopped talking to all of them for MONTHS, but now she was back.

Tori shook her head with a nervous smile on her face.

"Uh, no, we're glad to have you back. Right guys?"

Everyone said "yeah" in a not-so enthusiastic voice. Except for Cat that is, who gave her an affectionate smile and clapped her hands saying 'yay!'

Jade rolled her eyes sourly.

"I was being a little immature when I stopped talking to you guys," she said, poking at her salad. "But I've found someone who helped me clean up my act. So I decided that since I'm over it, I would come back and hang out with you guys again."

"Great!" Tori said, even though she wasn't all that thrilled to have Jade back. She actually liked it without Jade around – much more peaceful… But now she was back. Yay?

"Yeah, I missed you Jade!" Cat said smiling.

Tori could tell that Cat's excitement was genuine. The two of them were very close, and Andre wasn't too sad about it either, considering his former crush on her.

"…I missed you too Cat. I guess." Jade said.

"So who is this 'someone' that helped you clean up your act?" Beck asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jade asked teasingly, a dark expression on her face. The Canadian rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I saw you update your relationship status on the Slap. In a relationship!" Robbie said, smiling.

"It's no big deal." She waved it off.

"Wrong. It's a huge deal! Who would go out with a grunch like you?" Rex asked.

Beck looked at her with a lot more interest.

"Yeah. Who would date you?"

"You would. You DID. For over two years, remember? You loved me." She said, her green eyes sparkling. Beck blushed; she looked gorgeous, especially when she was angry. And he DID love her.

"I meant, who are you dating?"

"Why do you care?"

"It was a question, are you going to answer it?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

They both grabbed at their foods violently.

Everyone shifted awkwardly; remembering that now that Jade was back, she and Beck would bicker over their former relationship.

After about half an hour of awkward eating, they all went back to the hallway.

"So I was thinking that we could go to Nozu and celebrate that we're all talking to each other again!" Tori said with a bright smile.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Andre said.

"Yes. Let's go to Nozu and celebrate!" Jade said, mocking Tori with her special 'Tori' voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori said, annoyed. "Are you in or not?"

"Whatever." She said, walking to her locker. She toyed with the edges of her scissors.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beck asked Tori with uncertainty.

"Yeah, why not? I'll ask her to invite her boyfriend also!"

Tori walked over to the dark haired girl with a smile.

"Hey Jade –"

"Hey babe!"A familiar face came, and Jade gave a smile back to Tori as he kissed her on the cheek.

Everyone else came up behind Tori, seeing the 'happy' couple.

Tori's eyes widened.

Beck shook his head angrily.

Jade's new boyfriend was Ryder Daniels.


	2. Explanations

"Ryder? Ryder Daniels? You two are… dating?" Tori asked, glaring at Jade.

"Did you not see him kiss my cheek?" Jade replied tauntingly, as Ryder kissed her cheek again.

Tori rolled her eyes, trying to be the bigger person of the two of them.

"And what's in it for you, Ryder? An 'A' on a stupid project?"

Ryder shook his head, "Actually we've been dating for nearly two months now."

"I can't wait for our anniversary." Jade said flirtatiously.

"…T-Two months?" Tori's stomach was churning.

_What was going on here? It didn't seem like Jade to find someone in a few months who would willingly go out with her, Beck was the only guy she was known to date. And Ryder was always manipulative when it came to girls. Did this have nothing to do with liking each other? Maybe they came back with a vengeance against me and… Beck? _Tori thought to herself, looking at Beck who was behind her.

He was too busy staring at Jade, with the same look in his eyes that first time they were going to kiss before her mom interrupted.

_Maybe he still loved her, maybe he only came to me because he wanted comfort and someone else to love. _Tori was now sadder than before, realizing one of her closest guy friends was still in love with his ex-girlfriend, and she was dating someone else.

"Yes Tori, two months. I was upset over my break up with Beck, and Ryder reached out to me. He talked to me, of course I tried to shut him out at first, but eventually he snaked his way into… my heart. I guess." She smiled a little, "And I'm actually happy."

"…You are?" Cat asked skeptically.

"I know. It disgusts me." Jade's smile turned into a grimace.

She looked up at Ryder, "Anyways I came back and talked to everyone else today like you encouraged me to. We're going to Nozu to celebrate, want to come with?"

Ryder grinned.

"I'm in. What time are we going?"

Everyone looked at Tori for a confirmation.

"How about after school?" She asked with uncertainty.

Everyone nodded approvingly, and the bell for third period rang.

Ryder smiled at Jade before walking off to his next class. It was time for them to go to Mr. Sikowitz' class and Beck saw it as a great opportunity to talk to Jade.

While everyone walked around the corner, Beck went to Jade.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Doing what?" Jade replied innocently.

"You know that Tori and Ryder dated. Why would you go out with him? Especially after how nice she's tried being to you."

"Nice? When you were my boyfriend, she kissed you in front of the entire class. She's also sprayed cheese on Cat's boyfriend, then kissed HIM, ruined my performance – which would have given me more self esteem – because she wanted some worthless 'prome,' and stole any chance of me getting the lead for any plays. She is NOT nice."

"The only reason I kissed her was to teach you a lesson, Cat's boyfriend was her EX, and she held a prom so everyone could dance and have a good time."

"Yes, stand up for Tori because you love her so much. Why don't you just go focus on making her happy rather than getting into my love life? Do_ I_ not deserve to be happy? After everything I've been through, and you _know _what I've been through."

Beck shook his head.

"You never answered my question."

Jade let out a loud groan, "I'm dating Ryder because he actually UNDERSTANDS me! Unlike you that is. Do you want to know why I was easily jealous? Because before we dated, you were a player, and I never knew if you would stay faithful to me or run off to be with some other girl because they could kiss better than I could. All those stage kisses with other girls, the crushes they developed on you, the constant flirting…"

Beck remained silent.

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid to lose you. And I hated Tori because she kissed you, and you kissed her back. She gets everything, and I get _nothing._"

"I didn't know you felt that way." He simply said, feeling like a complete jerk.

"I'll see you at Nozu," she said, walking ahead and entering the classroom, taking a seat far away from him.

**Next chapter = Sushi drama! & Thank you for all the reviews!**


	3. Sushi and Kisses

Jade and Ryder entered Nozu with smiles on their faces, Ryder had a full-on grin while Jade's was more of a small smirk – nonetheless she was definitely happy. She even accepted a lingering hug from Cat, but soon got bored and pushed her off.

"Ooh, you seem happy!" Robbie said, smiling at the fresh couple.

"Ryder was telling me a funny story." Jade said, her smile slowly disappearing as she gained a placid expression, seeing Beck. He was staring at her, and then looked down. She couldn't tell what he was thinking because his face was expressionless. He always was expressionless…

"Really? What was it about?" Tori asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jade said in a dark voice, grabbing Ryder's hand and walking to the table.

Tori frowned, walking back to the table; she noticed Robbie's bright expression.

"Robbie! Why do you seem so happy? Even though Jade is with Ryder, she's still mean to me! I don't understand."

"Isn't she always mean to you?" He asked dumbly.

"Yeah, but…"

"I think it's nice she's dating Ryder."

"What's in it for you?" Tori cocked an eyebrow.

"Now that he's hanging out with us, maybe he can give me a makeover and some pointers on how to get girls."

"…On how to get girls or how to get 'a' girl?" Tori emphasized the word 'a,' referring to his crush on Cat.

"Hey… Shut up! I know what you're thinking. And I do NOT like her!"

"Yes you do!" Rex chided.

Robbie blushed and walked off.

Tori smiled and went to her seat.

She frowned when she saw Ryder and Jade looking at a menu together, smiling and laughing.

"Have you guys ordered yet?" Ryder asked Tori, smiling at Jade.

"Oh, we've decided, but we haven't ordered yet… We were waiting for you two." Tori said in the kindest voice possible.

Ryder nodded before turning to Jade and whispering into her ear, making her smile.

Beck let out a heavy sigh, which Tori noted.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. It's always great to see my ex-girlfriend happy with another guy." Beck said sarcastically, a fake grin plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"You… don't have feelings for that jerk, right?"

"Of course not… I was just thinking it's kind of ironic after…" Tori made strange hand motions, but Beck knew what she was talking about. She'd friend zoned him kindly for Jade, of course this had been before she knew Jade would betray her like this. She should have kissed Beck when she had the chance.

"Now I know exactly how she felt… Seeing other girls throw their selves on me."

Tori nodded, jumping up suddenly. A thought occurred to her.

"Hey, I have an idea!"

"What?" Beck sat up.

He got skeptical whenever Tori got a plan, everyone did, but she looked eager about this one, so he listened.

"Let's test Jade," Tori said with a devious smile.

"…What do you mean 'test' Jade?"

"Let's see if she still has feelings. You know, make her jealous." She winked at him.

Soon, he captured what she was throwing at him.

"Oh, okay… How?"

"Let's do what they do." She replied.

"What if they kiss?"

Tori blushed. She was hoping he wouldn't ask her that, but secretly she wanted to kiss him. He was a good kisser, and very intense too. Thinking back to her second day of school, Tori remembered he'd kissed her so hard and she loved it.

"Well, anything to make her jealous, right?"

"…Okay." Beck said reluctantly, "But the kiss means NOTHING."

Tori nodded sadly, "Nothing."

He smiled at her lightly.

The time went by, everyone ordered their food, and when it came, Tori and Beck set their plan into action.

Jade was too busy with Ryder to even notice them, though. They fed each other sushi and wiped the remains off each other's faces.

Tori raised an eyebrow, coughing loudly. Jade and Ryder glanced at her, and as soon as she had their attention, she grabbed her chopsticks and attempted to stuff sushi into Beck's mouth.

She failed miserably however, considering the sushi slipped out of her chopsticks and onto Beck's lap, soiling his trousers.

She blushed and picked it up, stuffing it into his mouth.

"Thanks." He said, sushi dripping out of his mouth.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Need some help with that Tori?" She asked tauntingly, her and Ryder laughing before turning back to each other.

"This isn't working!" She whispered to Beck.

"I know what will work." He said, staring at Jade the entire time.

"What?" Tori asked curiously.

Beck grabbed her and kissed her.


End file.
